Change Can Be Good
by MegaBellatrixFreak
Summary: After 2 weeks of living in Forks with Charlie, Bella decides to move to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil. There she meets the love of her life, but he has a magical secret. BellaPOV. T for safety. better summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place at about the beginning of Twilight- Bella has been living with Charlie in Forks for about two weeks, but does not like it there. So she decides to move to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil, and there she meets the love of her life. But what will she do when she discovers his magical secret?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I only have the first few chapters written, but I hope they're good!**

**This is my first real story so please read and review! Enjoy!**

Why does life have to be so darn annoying?

Charlie has been giving me the silent treatment, Jessica starts bawling every time she sees me, and now my plane tickets are sold out so I can't get them. All I wanted to do was lead a nice, pleasant life back in Jacksonville. And now that Phil got signed, I can go there and escape this dark, cold, Forks weather.

Renee was ecstatic of course, when I said yes to her offer. But why would I say no? In Jacksonville, I would have two loving parents who cared for me, not like I cared for Charlie (that's sounds kind of awkward, I know, but I actually had no problem with that). The weather would be nice, as opposed to Forks, where the weather is wet and rainy. Not too mention cold. _Very _cold. And I _might _have a shot at living a normal, pleasant life there.

But for some reason everybody hates me now. Charlie isn't speaking to me _at all_ (which is a real problem considering he always wants to know what's for dinner). My friend Jessica doesn't really hate me, I think she's just sad. But she's popular, and she has more friends, right? She'll get over it. My other friends, like Mike, however, _are _mad. Not because they hate me, but just the opposite. They really like me, and I think Mike thought I like-liked him too. But they were wrong. They hadn't even been my friends for that long. Just about two weeks. Not that I had friends in Phoenix, but I was really okay with that. I'd never really been searching for any relationships. But maybe that was because everybody I'd met were idiots.

Whatever. So my life stunk. So what? I'm perfectly happy living in my own personal bubble. Where no one talks to me, ever...

Anyways, let's bring this story to a Wednesday afternoon. It was rainy that day, as always, and I went to my room to get out of the cold. I turned on my computer, to check if there were any cheap plane tickets to Jacksonville soon. Of course, it took like an hour to turn on, but after playing with my hair for sixty minutes, it was ready.

I turned on the Internet (another twenty minutes) and opened the travel ticket website. After two more hours I managed to find a low priced coach seat ticket to Jacksonville scheduled for Sunday.

Four days to wait. Four days until I escaped this place. Four days until I saw Mom again (even though I'd only been away two weeks). Four days to wait for serene, warm weather. Four days to endure my friends and family getting on my nerves. Four days. Four short days.

That seemed like so long.

I printed my tickets, closed my computer, and sighed. Tomorrow would be another crucifying day at school. I decided to talk to Mike and Jess. Just tell them that I couldn't stand Forks and couldn't be here anymore. They had to understand that. And if they didn't, too bad. That's the way life works.

My life is so depressing.

Th only thing I would somewhat miss is my lab partner. I'm actually surprised I didn't mention him earlier. He was my strangest experience since coming to Forks. His name is Edward Cullen, and he was very attractive. Not like that. No, never. I've never even had a boyfriend. But he was beautiful in an angelic way, with golden eyes and amberish hair that looked bewitchingly charming. And what's even stranger; his whole family is like that, unnaturally good-looking. And even stranger yet; he stopped a car with his bare hand and can run all the way across a parking lot in about a nanosecond.

But I have no idea why.

And nor do I care. Besides, even if I did, I would have to get over it by Sunday. I mean, he _was _my friend. But he was so cryptic and strange and I don't even know why he ever even talks to me.

And Edward seems to care about me leaving. I mean, any good friend would, right? But again with the cryptiveness; he never talks about his true feelings. So I really don't know. And we're kind of frien-emies anyway.

Whatever. I'd talk to him tomorrow. I'd talk to them all tomorrow. I had to face them.

So I sighed again and fell asleep without knowing it.

**That's it for now, I hope you enjoyed the beginning! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! (By the way, sorry for the chapter titles. I can't think of good titles, but I hope nobody cares). Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning remembering to speak with Jess, Mike, and Edward that day.

I groaned and fell back on my pillow.

The ride to school was noisy. There was a lot of wind, and I was sure I felt some rain and even hail. Yup, pretty much a normal day in Forks. I parked in the lot and headed to school.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica's shriek across the lot. _Ugh, I really don't want to do this right now, _I thought.

"Um, Hey, Jess," I answered dubiously.

"So," she said hurriedly. "Ple-e-ease tell me you couldn't get the tickets."

"Way to be supportive," I mumbled. "But yes, I did."

Jessica's face fell. "So you're really going then?"

"Oh, Jess, don't start this whole act. We have phone numbers and emails and I'll try to visit every once in a while."

"But we're friends. And you-you were just getting happy! With Mike--"

"Wait, wait, what did you just say?" I was astonished she thought I liked him like that. Anybody who knows me should know that Mike and I would never EVER be together.

"Well, don't you...?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"Jess, listen to me. Go with Mike. Ask him out or something. I think he really likes you." Well, I hoped he did. I really didn't want to have to be in the center of a teenage romance drama.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll really miss you, you know." She hugged me.

"I know. I will too. But let's save all this for Sunday. I still have four more days here."

"You're right. Sorry. See you in Trig!" She walked away.

Sometimes I wondered if she was actually my friend. I mean, she acted like it, but was that just because everyone else did (which, personally, I don't get at all)?

I followed her into the building and went to my locker.

"Hey, Bella!" I groaned mentally at the sound of Mike's voice. His eager, Bella-full, annoying voice.

"Hi, Mike. What's up?"

"Did you get the tickets you were looking for?" Not again! What makes them think I would give up this wonderful opportunity? This great opportunity to escape this annoying, cold place…

"Yes, I did, Mike." My voice sounded strained and annoyed.

"Aw, that's too bad." He sounded like he really meant it.

"Mike, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I really am going to Jacksonville. But I have four more days here, so don't worry." Four long, _long_ days.

"But why do you have to?" he begged.

"Because I really want to see my Mom again. And Forks was never the right place for me."

"Yes it is!" he pleaded. "I really want you to stay, Bella! The dance is two weeks away!"

How Mike could be so stupid?

"Mike!" I exclaimed. "We must've been over this a thousand times! I don't dance, and I'm not going!"

"I know, but it could still be fun, Bella! We'd all dance with you, you know."

"Mike, that would just mess up my schedule. Now listen- you go to the dance with Jess, I'll go on my plane, and everyone will be happy."

"I won't be happy," he mumbled.

"I have to go to Trig. I can't be late." And without another awkward moment, I swept out of the hallway.

Why did everyone have to _like_ me so much? It really got on my nerves. If I didn't have any friends, I could just be in and out of Forks without the guilt of leaving friends back home. Of course, there was always Charlie, but I'd keep in contact with him.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly and was pretty boring, so let's just fast-forward to Biology, shall we?

"Hi, Bella." I heard the irresistible, silky voice of Edward Cullen and turned around reflexively. He was there in his seat, just a foot away from me. I was twelve inches away from an angel.

"Hi," I breathed.

"So, are you going to Jacksonville?"

"That's the plan. I got tickets for Sunday." I always tried to act casually around him. It was hard to keep from hyperventilating though.

"Why not sooner?" Ever since the van incident, I've been trying to get his secret out of him. He says we shouldn't be friends, for some unknown reason. I really hate him for thinking I hate him.

"Tickets were cheaper."

Awkward silence. Well awkward for one of us, anyway.

"I don't really hate you, you know," I said. "We can still be friends, right? It's just kind of frustrating, not knowing your secrets."

"That's makes two of us," he whispered, more to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. But Bella, it really is better if we weren't friends. Trust me."

"Um, okay."

We didn't speak through the class, and afterword he just left without talking to me again. I was perfectly okay with that though- I was running out of things to say to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated, but I've been really busy and forgetful lately. So without further ado, here's I chapter 3.**

**Sunday**

The four long days having completed themselves, I rolled my suitcase down the driveway and into the trunk of my rusty, old truck.

"Bye, Bella!" Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela yelled for the fifteenth time from across the street. I waved back at them.

Charlie was going to speak to me soon, I could tell. He got in the passenger's seat stiffly, while I got into the driver's seat. He usually didn't let me drive when he was in the car because he was scared for my sake (or so he told me, he was probably scared for himself), but I think not talking to me had become a habit. Or I hoped not. If I was going to Jacksonville, I would have to go all the way across the country to Forks. That means a long way back, that means Renee saying no, and that means not going back to visit for a long time.

"Hey, Dad?"

He grunted. That means he was listening. But trying hard not to.

"Um, Dad?" I turned to him and tried again. "Please talk to me. I really want to have a chance to say good-bye. I know I annoyed you, and startled you, and frustrated you. But Dad, it's just because Forks... isn't working out for me. The weather for one. It's just too wet and rainy for me here! Second, I want to see more of Phil. I barely know him. I'm really, _really_ sorry if you got the impression that I don't appreciate _you_. I love you, Dad. You know that. And I don't ever want you to think that I don't. Dad?"

I finished my speech in hope that he would at least turn my way. Instead he grunted again. I slammed my hand on the wheel in frustration.

"Ugh! Charlie! I can't live with you anymore! Maybe _this _is why I'm going back to Mom! _She_ actually _talks _to me!" (So much for trying not to offend him).

And with that I turned on the ignition and drove off. This really didn't emphasize anything, considering he was in the car with me. I wanted to leave in a dramatic exit, but seeing as I had nowhere else to go, this was the only other alternative.

The ride to the airport was agonizing. I was trapped inside a never-ending awkward silence. I wanted so badly to apologize, but I kept wimping out. We finally got there after two hours of annoying myself.

"Come on, Dad." At least I had the courage to say _anything _to him. He didn't grunt, but just followed my way out of the car and into the building.

I found my way to my gate without his help, and just waited there until my plane was supposed to come (and of course there was a delayed arrival).

"So..." I pretty much mumbled. Or I might as well have, he wasn't listening. I tapped my foot. He stayed like a statue. "Dad... Dad." I decided to be stable and brave. He _was _my Dad after all. He had to talk to me. "Talk to me. Please. Yes, I'm really leaving. So you might as well say good bye now and get it over with. Please, Dad. I might be gone for a while."

"Bella." Wow. He actually said something. I expected his voice to be hoarse, but it wasn't. He turned to face me.

"Dad." I tried to answer in as calm a voice as possible.

"Bella," he said again, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know that, Dad. That's why you've been giving me the silent treatment. But I _am _going, so let's just get that truth straight out."

"Sometimes the truth can be cruel." He sighed. "But you just got here, Bells. Are you sure you want to leave just yet? I know I'm not the most exciting of people, but-"

"Dad, I'm not leaving because of you! Definitely not. It's just like I mentioned earlier. The weather is not for me in Forks. Too cold and rainy. Phil is another reason. I want to get to know him better. And my friends--they're kind of weird."

He laughed. "I'll tell Mrs. Newton you said that."

"It's not just Mike, Dad. It's Jess, and Eric, and just the environment. Angela's nice, though. But people like Edward Cullen really freak me out sometimes."

"The Cullens? Well you got to get used to them."

"But I'm leaving, Dad. Please accept that."

He just stared at me.

_"Attention please, a plane has just arrived in Gate 7. All passengers to Jacksonville please board."_

I stared back.

"Well. Dad, I'm really glad you started talking to me again. And I'll try to visit sometime soon. Really, I will. Now I have a plane to catch." I hugged him.

"Bye, Bell. It was really nice having you here for a couple of weeks."

"It was. Bye, Dad."

I made my way on line, and, looking back a few times, went on the plane.

The trip was long and boring. Well, I knew it was going to be of course, so I _was _prepared for it, but that didn't make it any less. There wasn't any movie showing, so that was always a down turn, but I had a few books. It took an hour and a half until any food was brought out. And a really annoying thing; the man next to me ate really loudly, went out every few minutes (and he was by the window seat), and when he wasn't doing that, he was snoring in his sleep.

But after a few hours of stiffness, my plane finally arrived in Jacksonville, Florida. Renee and Phil were waiting for me when I got off.

"Oh, honey!" Renee gushed. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi, Mom. It's nice to see you."

"Hey, Bella," Phil said to me, smiling.

"Hi."

"Come on," Renee continued, "let's get something to eat, and then we'll go home. Oh, wait until you see the house! It's so cute and pretty! It's yellow with white trim and a porch and you'll have your own bathroom, and it's not far from the beach, and..." I let her continue her speech, not really paying attention.

It felt nice to be there. With Mom and Phil, in a warm, sunny place, where we'd have a nice house (with my own bathroom).

But though I felt happy, there was something missing.


End file.
